


This is How it Starts

by howtotrainyour5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtotrainyour5sos/pseuds/howtotrainyour5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to a new city is weird. But moving to LA for a job you love has always been the dream and you couldn't pass it up. Meeting a beautiful Aussie was never part of the plan, but it was exactly the adventure you couldn't pass up, even if you didn't know who he really was yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How it Starts

**Author's Note:**

> So here's this.... thing that I wrote. It will essentially serve as the story for how you met Cal and how everything in your lives met and intertwined. I definitely plan on adding more parts as time goes on, shorter pieces that occur after this one just to capture small events in time. This is my first ever plot heavy smut with feelings piece so love me if you love it. It's on my tumblr, too! :)

You slowly stepped off the plane, walking down the hall to exit the gate towards your brand new future. Despite the chaos and the change, you were remaining pretty calm so far, letting it all sink in piece by piece that you were starting a completely new life here, you were making your dreams come true, you were expanding your horizons… you were going to make the people who had loved you the most proud of you no matter what.

After spending way too much time hailing a cab, you drove off towards your new apartment, the place cost most of your savings and getting all your stuff there early definitely wasn’t cheap, but being able to say you live in LA with the photojournalism job you’ve dreamed of your entire life was worth every single cent. Only thirty minutes in to the California sunshine and you already knew this was where you were meant to be, out of that rut you were stuck in back in Kentucky and on to bigger things.

You spent the day unpacking, piecing together your apartment in a harmonious balance of old and new, devoting your time dancing around the living room with a glass of wine in one hand and a box in the other. After a solid 12 hours, you were done, settling back into your comfy new couch to enjoy what you’d created. But as soon as you laid back and went to turn on the tv a rumble started in your stomach, signaling to you that it was time to stop ignoring it and time for some food. There hadn’t been any time to go to the grocery yet, so you were stuck to go out for food. You sighed, getting off the couch to throw on an oversized sweatshirt and some flats to wear with your leggings, throwing your hair up in a big messy bun and walking out with nothing more than your wallet, keys, and phone.

You strolled down the block, looking and praying for any open signs to appear since it was already 11 o’clock at night. At the end of the block, just around the corner, you found a little diner, all lit up and calling your name. You walked in, settling yourself in a booth and smiling at the older waitress who approached your table, leaving you with a menu to go get your glass of water. Your stomach growled again as you read over the menu, making you realize just how hungry you really were. Upon her return you smiled shyly before ordering a bacon cheeseburger, with fries… and a side of mozzarella sticks… and a house salad… and a slice of cherry pie. She looked down at you with the widest of eyes, obviously surprised by the amount of food a young girl had just ordered all for herself and you couldn’t help but meet her look with a giggle, shrugging her laugh off and turning to your phone, scrolling mindlessly through your tumblr feed full of beautiful aesthetics, always looking for inspiration to utilize in your work.

At the sound of the bell on the front door you looked up, immediately making eye contact with the tall, attractive man responsible for the noise, smiling at him, holding his gaze as he returned your smile before you turned back to your phone, letting him walk up to grab a seat at the bar top. You watched as this boy, whom you guessed was around the same age as you, spoke to all the workers, addressing them all by name, asking about their lives, smiling at the thought that he must come here often. Before you could think for too long your food came out on a big silver tray and the waitress smiled at you again as she sat down all four dishes before retreating to grab you some silverware.

Your mouth watered at the food, smelling the delectable creations in front of you as you patiently waited for your silverware. A mysterious voice caught your attention, pulling you out of your trance and up to meet his eyes. His striking dark hazel eyes bore into yours with humor dancing in them, perfectly matching the goofy grin he carried, “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but how on earth are you going to eat all of that food by yourself?” he asked, voice laced with laughter. You laughed as the waitress walked back over, eyeing you and this unknown boy as she placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking, “Now Calum, you leave this sweet girl alone, she’s got an impressive appetite, she could probably take you on!” she cackled out as she handed you your silverware. You grinned from ear to ear before picking up your burger taking a huge bite and saying, “Yeaaaaah Calum, geez!”

As the waitress walked away you saw Calum get up from his stool, grabbing his cup of tea and moving towards you. You widened your eyes briefly before telling yourself to calm down; a hot guy with a foreign accent in a new city can’t be that bad… right? He stood in front of you and smirked down at you, sipping his tea before replying, “I’d like to see you try, doll; You’re not very intimidating, you’re like a tiny little… well, doll,” and taking the seat across from you in the booth. You faked a gasp as you tried not to laugh at his little joke, throwing back a confident, “I’m not that tiny! I could take you on…” before mindlessly adding “…even with that distracting accent thing you’ve got going on!” and instantly blushing at letting that slip. He laughed hard as he took a drink of his tea, leaning back, arm stretched across the booths back, eyes locked on you. He quickly replied, “Oh please, that burger is bigger than your hand and I’m fairly certain if I looked under this table that your feet wouldn’t be touching the ground, ” You felt your cheeks grow warm yet again, giggling as you looked down at your table as his incredibly accurate words sunk in, before he continued, “But thank you for the compliment because most people can’t even understand half of my accent the first time we meet.”

“I like it,” you replied as you continued stuffing your face with all the amazing food in front of you, no boy would ever get in the way of food, “Where are you from? Sydney? Perth? Adelaide? I’m running out of Australian cities so I’m gonna need you to answer soon…” His previous smirk widened into a full-blown smile at your question and you couldn’t help but smile back… His already handsome face became something completely new when he smiled like this, full of happiness and youth to match his squishy cheeks; he is nothing short of breathtaking.

“Marry me.” He stated, causing you to stare at him incredulously. “Excuse me, what?” you shot back, completely and utterly confused, raising your eyebrow at him in a side-glance, willing him to elaborate on what was going on. “I said, marry me.” He smiled back as if this was the most natural occurrence in the world. You stared at him for a second before picking up a mozzarella stick and taking a bite out of it, pausing to question Calum on his abrupt statement, “Why?” He quickly replied with an enthusiasm you’d expect from a little puppy, “Because you didn’t think I was British or Asian, you’re not afraid to eat whatever you want in front of a guy, and you didn’t even freak out when I met you.” He paused to smile widely at you before adding, “And I think you’re pretty.”

You laughed out loud, chucking a fry at him for his goofiness, laughing even harder when he caught it and ate it. Before you could even get a word out the waitress brought by Calum’s food and you watched as he interacted with the woman, completely distracted by this boy you only met twenty minutes ago. A boy, who doesn’t even know your name or your story, but asked you to marry him. You sighed contently; thinking no matter what at least California was more exciting and full of adventure then Kentucky had ever been for you.

“What’re you thinking about?” His thick voice cut through your mind and brought you back to the situation. You took in his appearance, head tilted to the side, hair all messy, jeans as tight as the ones you wear, a green day cut off gracing his torso and framing his arms, before thinking back to the last thing he said: ‘didn’t even freak out’… why would I freak out? You decided to just go for it and ask, “Why would I freak out meeting you? Don’t get me wrong, you seem like a fairly decent person, but you’re just a boy, Calum, one who hasn’t even asked me my name yet might I add.” You eyed him as you took a drink, watching his face become stoic as he thought for a moment before opening his mouth, closing it, then opening it again, “First, may I ask what your name is now, or am I too late?” You smirked before simply replying, “Y/N.” Deciding not to tease him and hoping he’d answer your first question. He repeated your name back to you as if he was testing how it sounded on his lips, smiling as he heard it, bringing a red flush to your cheeks.

“Well, Y/N, I guess there’s no real reason you would’ve freaked out, I mean you wouldn’t really know who I am, would you?” You paused before you answered, taking in how odd that sounded but decided just to look past it, thinking maybe they just talk weird like that over here in LA. “Well obviously not ya goof, I only just met you, plus I’m not from here so if you’re just well known in the area I’m sorry to inform you that the effect of that is lost on me.” He laughed at your response, letting a genuine smile bring all his features to life in front of you.

You went on and talked about your lives as you both ate your food. You learned about his parents and his sister, how he’s from Sydney, but is part Scottish and part “Kiwi” as he calls it but that just means New Zealand, apparently, about his three best friends who live with him here and are basically family, about some of his tattoos, about his love for soccer and how he used to play. You told him about your life in Kentucky, about losing your parents at 17, about taking care of your sister who’s a year younger and is everything to you, how your life is rooted wherever your camera takes you, about your love for books, how much you miss having pets and your need for adventure. You spent hours there, talking, opening up to this strange man who did the same right back.

At 2am the owner yelled over at Calum that it was time to close up and you got up to go pay for your dinner, as he grabbed you lightly by the wrist, simultaneously lighting your skin on fire and stopping you from going before he told you, “I already took care of it, but would you mind if I walked you home? I know we just met and everything but I wouldn’t be able to stand the thought of you walking alone at this time of night… morning? Yeah, night.” You laughed at his goofy little speech, thanking him for your dinner and informing him that you lived really close but would still take him up on the offer of a walk back.

You walked side by side around the corner and down the block, taking in the comfortable silence, enjoying the warm breeze that covered you. You stopped in front of your building and turned to look at this sweet new boy who had taken over your night. His jaw was dropped slightly, eyes curious as he asked you, “Wait, you live here?” and you replied, “Uh, yeah, why?” and he just laughed, looking down and shaking his head at the scene in front of him. He met your gaze a moment later, answering your nonverbal question, “I’m sorry, it’s just, so do I… the lads and I live up on the fourth floor. But I’m taking this as a sign, it has to be, that this gorgeous girl with her head full of dreams but her feet planted so firmly on the ground would move into my building and visit my favorite diner and make me laugh and want to spill my life at her. I think you might be obligated to give me your number…” He looked down into your eyes, gauging your reaction to his bluntness as you placed your hand out in front of you before whispering, “Phone, please.” Even though you had meant for it to come out stronger, this boy had an effect on you that you couldn’t quite place. He handed you his phone from his pocket as you handed him yours, both entering your numbers and names for the other to enjoy. You swapped them back wordlessly, allowing yourselves to both get lost in the moment around you. You looked down at your feet as the moment continued, willing him to take those perfect brown eyes elsewhere and let you breathe regularly for a moment.

Sensing your change in mood he placed two fingers under your chin, pointing your head upwards towards him, moving his hand to cup your cheek slightly. You couldn’t help but move against his hand, slightly nuzzling into the warmth he was causing to spread on your skin. You locked eyes and took a moment just to stare into his, appreciating the warmth and happiness you found there. Wanting to end the night on this perfect note you reached up, holding his hand to your cheek as you placed your other hand on his shoulder for the leverage you needed to reach up on your tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek. You pulled back and walked towards the buildings door, turning around to take in the view of the frozen boy trying to shake off the effect you had on him. You giggled at him before ending the conversation with a “Thank you, for everything… Goodnight Calum!” and a wink, heading inside and up the stairs to your apartment.

You stepped into your apartment and leaned against the door, letting out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding and taking a moment to gather yourself together. You quickly moved about showering and getting ready for bed, thoughts of the night crowding your every thought. You’d only been in LA for a day and it was already the most excitement you’d had in ages. You crawled under the sheets and finally settled in, dreaming of what life could have in store for you.

**********************

Calum took the elevator up to the apartment, too tired to even imagine taking the stairs anywhere and too caught up in this happy daze to focus on anything. Unlocking the door he stepped into the living room, being met with the questioning faces of his three best mates; Luke, Michael, and Ashton. They all caught on to his smiling face and relaxed composure as he wordlessly sat down on the couch, grabbing a pillow and clutching it to his chest, burying his face in the top of it.

“Okay, I’m just gonna go ahead and ask, what’s up with you?” Michael asked. Followed by Ashton asking, “Why were you gone for so long, weren’t you just going to grab a quick bite?” Luke chimed in with a sassy, “Stop smiling like that it’s freaking me out.” He couldn’t help but laugh at his friends, so curious about his current state. He sighed, letting them in on his little secret, “I met a girl, lads, a fucking amazing girl.” He sighed, letting the night sink in as the other boys looked at each other in disbelief.

After a moment of silence Ashton broke up the quiet with what everyone was thinking, “Calum… you never talk about girls you meet… what’s really going on right now?” triggering a laugh from Calum as he tried to find a way to phrase this to the boys. “I don’t know, I was just going to the diner like always to grab some food, still buzzing off the energy from the show earlier, and I walk in and I lock eyes with this girl and she’s not even trying but she’s so fucking cute. She didn’t seem to recognize me or anything so I just went to the counter and then they brought her out her food and she’d ordered like four of five different things and she was so happy so I went and talked to her and we spent three hours just completely opening up to each other and it was just the happiest feeling, like the post encore feeling... she was so genuine and relaxed and just full of…warmth I don’t know… but I offered to walk her home and she lives in this damn building like that’s gotta be a sign or something right?!” By the time he finished his story he was standing up, pacing around the room, throwing his arms up at the end in excitement.

He looked at all his friends, searching for a reaction from any of them. He locked eyes with Luke, a huge smile taking up his mates face as he started yelling, “CALUM HAS A CRUSH! CALUM HAS A CRUSH!” causing the other boys to join in as they all ran at him, tackling him to the ground in a big mess.

"Alright, alright you lot, get off of me! We have to get up in like four hours!" Calum shouted, prying the boys off of him in a fit of laughter. Michael shot back at him, "Yay! Job responsibilities!" drawing laughter from all the boys at his honestly, but simply sparking a thought in Luke. "So how did she take that news? The whole 'Sorry I'm kind of famous I guess, people are gonna be all up in your business if you continue with this' thing?" Calum froze up, the only thing he'd been avoiding all night finally coming up to play, "Well, I-I uh, I sort of didn't tell her... she didn't seem to know who I was so I just... didn't tell her..." 

The boys all stopped in their tracks from their current routes to their rooms to go to bed. Turning towards Calum and shaking their heads, he waited for them to hound him for it, he knew it was wrong to hide it from you but it was just so nice to just be Calum to someone other then his family and few close friends. Michael just walked off, shaking his head at his friend’s stupidity. Ashton gave him a look, patting him on the shoulder and wishing him a, "Good luck with that, bud." Luke just stood there, curiously taking in his friend, waiting until the other boys were gone before pulling him into a hug and saying, "I know it sucks sometimes and you're scared it could hurt her, but if you lie to her it will only hurt worse when she finds out," he pulled away, walking towards his room and throwing a "good luck mate" over his shoulder. 

Calum hung his head low as he went to bed, knowing what he was doing was selfish and wrong but he'd never met anyone quite like you, no one who got him so easily and was so content with life. 

**********************

Over the next month you saw Calum a few nights a week, meeting at the diner and sharing stories and food and laughs with each other. He'd been so busy that you'd only been able to meet him for dinner, secretly hoping that one day whatever he does during the day would calm down and you could actually go out and do things, maybe meet these boys he's always talking about. You spent your days immersing yourself in work to distract the thoughts, running photo shoots and writing pieces, anything to keep yourself busy.

Tonight you were at the diner, waiting on this boy who's been consuming all your free time, who you hadn’t seen in five days because he was out of town on some business trip with the guys... and who was now 35 minutes late. You contemplated just leaving, maybe he wasn't really interested. Despite the flirting and the dinners and the kisses on the cheek... he'd never once hinted at you being anything more, hadn't even kissed you yet! You shook your head, thinking how stupid it was for you to get so attached to someone in this town, but he was the only person you knew. As you went to gather your purse your head shot up at the sound of the bell on the door. A flustered and out of breath Calum was hunched over in the door way, clutching a bouquet of tiger lilies to his chest as he walked over to you. "Damn I need to start running more, Jesus I can't even breathe, hi, I'm sorry I'm late, I just, ah, these are for you, hi," he leaned down, kissing you quickly, before continuing, "I'm so sorry I'm late there was traffic coming back from the airport and the flight was late and- holy shit that was the first time I kissed you..." he finally stopped rambling, taking in the big smile and blush resting on your face. "That wasn't how I wanted to do that, shit I ruined it I'm sorry Y/N it just felt so natural-" 

"Calum shut the hell up!" you laughed out, causing a blush to set in on his face as he sat down. Before either of you could continue on, the nice waiter who had been keeping you company as you waited for Calum to show up walked over, hands full of plates that he sat in front of you and Calum. You smiled, thanking him as you started eating. Calum looked across at you, a grin framing his face as he spoke, "You ordered me my favorite food..." he practically whispered. "You remembered my favorite flowers." you replied back. Everything fell back in to stride after that, the goofing and the life talks and the fun all returning. 

As you walked back to the apartment building you moved hand in hand in silence until you were almost to the front door, when you stopped and turned towards Calum, “So when are you going to tell me what you do all day that keeps you so busy and has you in and out of the country?” You watched quietly as he froze up for a moment before relaxing back into his usual easy going form. “I promise you it’s nothing all that interesting, just trust me on this one, okay? I know it’s confusing but it’ll make sense one day…” He tried to shrug off the awkward feeling by bringing your hand to his lips as he spoke, placing soft kisses across your knuckles while he spoke softly. You thought for a moment, deciding to trust him on this, he’d been nothing but good to you since you moved in and you really felt like he wasn’t going to mess with you. You replied a few moments later with a sigh, followed by, “Okay, I trust you, Cal. But will I ever get to see you during the daytime? Or meet the boys? They’re so important to you and I just-“

He silenced you by cupping both of your cheeks in his hands, bringing your face closer to his as he spoke, “And you’re important to me too, I hope you know that. Why don’t you come up the apartment tomorrow around noon, okay? It’s past time for you to meet them.” You smiled up at him, placing your hands flat on his chest, lightly digging your fingers into the fabric. In an instant his lips were on yours, moving slowly against yours, waiting for you to reciprocate before speeding up, filling the kiss with lust and passion and his usual warmth. You were both lost in a sea of hands and lips and tiny moans, departing from each other’s embrace looking shipwrecked.

“That… that’s how I wanted to do it. I’m not always good with words or finding the right thing to say… but I can show you, I swear to God, Y/N, I can always find a way to show you if you let me...” His words bore deep into your soul; this was the moment, this was when and where you finally knew that this wasn’t just another thing for him. With his plump lips pressed against your forehead igniting a warmth under your skin you’d never felt, your kept your head on his chest and his arms tight around you, while the words he'd spoken sunk in to every fiber of your being.

**********************

Calum found himself pacing in through his living room again, catching the boys up on all things Y/N. He told them about the real kiss, but not the one he’d done at the diner… that was a moment meant for just the two of you. He told them that you wanted to meet them and they all seemed genuinely excited, all shouting some form of “Finally!” at getting to meet the girl that has Calum wrapped around her finger without even knowing it. The boys spent some time cleaning up the apartment and hiding away all the recording equipment in closets before calling it a night.

Calum laid in bed for a while, thinking about his crazy plan to figure this all out, thinking about the perfect way to go about the truth, but mostly just thinking about Y/N. As his mind continued he found himself absentmindedly palming himself through his boxers that were growing tighter by the moment. He let out a frustrated groan at the sight, he’d been trying to keep the images of her out of his mind the best he could but he hadn’t seen a single thing he didn’t like. The way her innocent eyes looked at him, how bare and open her neck looked with her hair up, the curves that framed her body no matter the outfit, how plump and soft her lips would feel wrapped around him… even her voice sounded like it was just waiting for him to come along and give it his name to say so perfectly. Without any hesitation his head was thrown back on the pillow, eyes clenched shut as his hand worked quickly on his unbearably hard shaft. Shallow grunts and breathing leaving his mouth as he worked himself closer and closer to release at the thought of Y/N, his mind clouded with the thought of her and nothing else. He let out a low growl, mindlessly mumbling “Y/N” as he reached his peak, coming down with shallow breaths and a thin sheen of sweat covering his body, opting to shower quickly and clean up before falling asleep in a post bliss sense of happiness, completely unaware that two floors below him, the object of his desire had placed her flowers in vase and then found herself in the shower, getting herself off at the thought of him.

**********************

You woke up with butterflies in your stomach already, meeting three boys your age shouldn’t be an issue, but these are Calum’s best friends… his brothers… what if they hated you? You tried to shake it off realizing it was already 11 and you told Cal you’d be there around noon. You reached over and checked your phone, seeing a text from the man himself, _‘goodmorning, beautiful, we’re up when you are, see you soon xx’_. You smiled at his sweet words, jumping out of bed to get ready. Deciding to put some light curls in your hair and wear a simple black romper with a grey lace cardigan and flats. After making sure your makeup was up to par you stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes, willing yourself to calm down before you locked up and went upstairs to meet the boys.

After standing in front of the boys’ door for five minutes, and honestly walking away and coming back a few times, you reached up and knocked on the door, waiting for whatever might be on the other side of the door. You heard Calum’s voice yell out, “Coming!” and you smiled instantly at the sound, before freezing up at the sound of many other voices yelling their own forms of, “NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST!” followed up promptly by the sound of pure chaos and destruction. Feeling daring and comforted by the goofing nature you opened the door yourself, pushing it open to reveal a pile 4 deep of boys on the floor in front of you.

You giggled as you shut the door behind you, waving at the boys before speaking, pausing to nod at the boy at hand between each name “Hi Michael, Luke, Ashton… Calum.” Smiling big at the four of them as they grinned up at you, letting out an almost perfectly synchronized, “Helloooooo Y/N!” back at you.

“Calum said you were pretty but good lord he didn’t do you enough justice… You look very, very nice Y/N!” Ashton spoke out from atop the pile, smiling shamelessly at you as Cal rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if it’s the looks or the cute little southern accent she has but…” Luke trailed off, stopping himself from becoming a victim of Calum’s wrath. “It’s all true, but I mean look at her legs they’re- OW!” Michael spoke, being interrupted by the feeling of Calum’s foot quickly kicking him in the ass. “Quit it you dicks, I’m fairly certain she’s already picked an Aussie and it’s none of you… Now get off of me so I can see the girl!” They all mumbled and laughed, picking themselves up off the ground and standing in front of you. All four of them tall and slightly intimidating stood in front of you, smiling down at you in the most genuine way, making you feel as incredibly welcome as they absolutely could. You couldn’t help yourself and gave in to your southern tendencies, moving towards them in the best way you knew how.

You approached Ashton first, moving forward and standing on your tiptoes to wrap your arms around his neck and embrace him in a hug. He was just short enough that you could reach, and you were happy when he immediately hugged you back tightly around your waist as you spoke, “I’m so happy to finally meet you Ashton, and thank you for your sweet words, but watch it mister!” you pinched him on the cheek as you pulled back, watching as he blushed at your actions. You moved over to Luke, quickly wrapping yourself around his waist because he was just too tall for anything else, smiling as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders and squeezed you in, “Awe, Luke! Calum was right you are so cuddly… and I’m glad you like my accent, cause I like yours too” you stated, booping him on the nose as you starred up at his big blue orbs while he blushed down at you. You chuckled, releasing him and moving down the line to Michael, smiling big at him before speaking, “Michael… I’m so fucking glad to finally meet you,” before pulling him into a big hug. He wrapped his arms around you loosely so you could lean back and look at him as you continued, “Calum tells me you’re the only one who can compete with my sass levels and I always love a challenge, I really do. Oh and thank you for your half a compliment, my legs are feeling pretty proud right now!” You giggled out, ruffling up his pretty colored hair as his cheeks took on a light shade of pink. You let go of him and turned to meet your most favorite Aussie of them all, briefly seeing Michael slap away Luke’s hand as he tried to mess with his hair too, out of the corner of your eye.

Calum looked at you with the most wonderstruck impression, head tilted to the side as he took you in. “What is it, Cal?”” you asked, beyond curious and unable to read his body language just yet. “I’m honestly floored right now. You’ve been here all of four minutes and you just managed to take all three of my minimum 6ft tall, loud, obnoxious mates and turn them into calm, blushing little puppies who would let you pet them all day. You’re amazing, you might have to start coming over all the time.” He laughed out, shaking his head at his still blushing roommates as they made their way towards the living room. You couldn’t help but laugh yourself as you lunged at Calum, wrapping your arms around his neck as he held you tightly around the waist, keeping your feet slightly off the ground as he rocked you both slightly, side to side. He placed a long, warm kiss to your neck before setting you back down on your feet.

You spent the day lounging around with the boys on the big L shaped couch, watching tv and learning about your three new “mates” as they insisted they be called and trading life stories. With your back to the couch’s end and your legs stretched across Calum’s, Luke, Michael, and Ash sprawled out across the rest of the space. By mid afternoon you thought your sides might actually be sore tomorrow from how much you’d laughed today, so pleased that these friendly giants were so accepting of you. Around 4pm the boys started complaining of their hunger, trying to decide what to do for dinner. “We could go out?” you offered up, being met with four very wide sets of eyes. You stuttered out a laugh at their reactions, utterly confused at them freezing up like this, “Hello, Earth to the Aussie 4?!” stopping to giggle as you continued, “You guys should start a band and call yourselves that it would be too good, the four of you up on a stage dancing and singing around, definitely in matching costumes, ooooh! Ash would obviously have to be the hype man, he just gets so excited. Oh man that would be funny.”

Your harmless joke seemed to bring them out of their frozen states, eliciting huge laughter from every single one of them that went on for far too long for the shitty joke you’d told. “Okay, weirdos it wasn’t even that funny. But, come on, Cal, why don’t we just go out and get something yummy? You know how serious I am about my food…” He moved his hand soothingly over your shin where it had been resting as he spoke, “I know doll, but we’re all so tired,” he began, leaving out the part where they’d gotten up early to take care of band responsibilities to make time for you today, “Can’t we just order in? I’m sure Mikey knows the number to a pizza place by heart by now.”

You stood up, putting your flats back on as you motioned at the boys, “Alright, get up, if it’s pizza you want, I can make that on my own in the apartment.” They all just stared at you for a moment before you continued, “Come on y’all, there’s an xbox in my apartment I’m sure you can bring a game and entertain yourselves while I cook.” After a few minutes of sluggish movement you all made your way downstairs to your apartment, letting the boys in and showing them to the living room as you went to change so you wouldn’t get your nice outfit dirty. You came out with your hair in a messy bun, a white Sublime 40oz to Freedom tank top on, and a pair of running shorts, immediately going into the kitchen and starting on the food you couldn’t wait to eat.

While the dough was rising you went and plopped down in Calum’s lap, the boys noticing you for the first time since you’d gotten there, their eyes trained on the video games in front of them. “Y/N, are you wearing a Sublime shirt?” Luke asked you from across the couch. You nodded your head at him as he turned to the boy sitting under you who was busy nuzzling his head into your shoulder, “And to think I thought you looked good when you were all done up, then you come out like that… Jesus, Calum, marry her, or I will.” Luke said, laughing after he said it and sending you a look to let you in on the joke. Calum responded instantly, “I actually already demanded that she marry me the first night we met. She didn’t think I was Asian when she saw me, and when she heard my accent asked me whereabouts in Oz I was from, not the UK, but Oz, plus she ordered like twice the amount of food I did and I was impressed. Then I went on to discover her inner workings and now she’s cooking us dinner so I might have to ask again…” He trailed off with a smirk and a nudge to your side for being a good sport. All the boys looked over at the two of you as you got up and headed toward the kitchen to continue with dinner; they all laughed at his story, shaking their heads before turning back to the screen and saying in an attempt at unison, “Marry her, lad.”

You went to work on making them all individual pizzas, much larger than your normal sized individual, but with all the toppings they would want on them so there would be no fights. You sat on the counter, swinging your legs and reading a book while the pizzas spent their last ten minutes browning up in the oven, being comforted by the sounds of the four boys yelling in your living room. Once the pizzas were done and plated you called the boys in for dinner, a stampede of sound coming at you in the blink of an eye. “Who knew food could make you guys move so quickly?” you mumbled out in a small laugh, sitting down to enjoy yours too. After five or so minutes of near silence you finally broke it, “Well say something you big goofs, are they alright?” You were met with four very handsome grins all nodding their heads furiously as they continued stuffing their faces, letting out clouded mumbles of, “So fucking good” and “We never have homemade food holy shit”. 

After dinner the rest of the boys headed back upstairs to their apartment, all running up and giving you a hug and a peck on the cheek or forehead on their way out, thanking you for the food and making you promise to do it again. You and Calum stood in the kitchen together, him washing the dishes while you dried them, reveling in the happy silence of the apartment. “Today couldn’t have gone more perfectly, thank you, Y/N, for everything. I mean, they absolutely adored you, and we all got to taste your cooking which, why didn’t you tell me you could cook, so good doll…” he kept rambling on like that until you were done, discussing all the reasons he was so happy that today had happened.

You both collapsed onto the couch, sleepy from your long day of trying to keep up with the boys. You laid your head down in Calum’s lap, closing your eyes at the feeling of his hands running through your hair. “Hey, baby… the boys and I have a surprise for you, are you free tomorrow?” You looked up into his beautiful brown eyes, thinking for a moment before remembering that you didn’t have to work tomorrow and replying with a, “Mhm, I’m completely open. What’s the surprise?!” He chuckled at your excitement, “We’re gonna take you to a concert tomorrow, no I won’t tell you who it is or where they’re playing at, but we really, really think you’re going to like them and we have front row seats and backstage passes soooo...” He trailed off, waiting for your reaction.

You sprung up out of his lap, standing up on the couch and jumping around, “CAAAALLLL! I love live music, I’m so excited!” He couldn’t help but join in with your laughter, grabbing you by the waist and pulling you down onto his lap, eyeing you before capturing your lips with his own. “Anything for you, baby, can’t help but do things that make you happy… you’ve got me wrapped around your pretty little finger.” He smiled, kissing your hand gently before curling your back up against him and turning to lazily watch some tv with you.

You groggily woke up at 5am; opening your eyes enough to notice you were now in your bed. You rolled over, trying to get comfy again as you heard something crumple under you. Reaching around until you found it, you attempted to focus your eyes to hazily scan the page:

“Hey pretty girl, you fell asleep on me at like 8 on the couch and I held you til around 11 when I absolutely couldn’t anymore and had to go get some work done, I moved you in here so you could get some good rest for tomorrow, I’ll see you at 5:30 tomorrow night, in the lobby okay? Sweet dreams – Cal xx”

You smiled big at the sweet boy you’d found yourself mixed up with, placing the note on your bedside table and getting up to make a cup of warm tea. You sat in the windowsill in the living room and watched the sun come up over the city, something you found yourself doing quite often. After your tea and when the sun was up you made your way back to bed with the dreams of what tonight would hold dancing around in your head.

**********************

You looked over at the clock again: 5:25pm. You squealed a little in excitement before allowing yourself one last look in the mirror, taking in your black combats and leggings, your dads old white Foo Fighters shirt with the sleeves rolled, and a thin bandana working as a headband to keep back your non-cooperating hair. You truly had no idea what they were taking you to but you figure the outfit would work no matter whom you were going to see. You ran around quickly grabbing your phone and your purse, running out the door and down the stairs at full speed. You jumped off the last two stairs with a bang and ran straight in to the lobby to be greeted by your favorite four sprawled out in weird angles across the couches.

“BOOOOOOOYYYYYS ARE YOU READY?!” you screamed out, causing all their heads to finally snap up and see you, smiling at the sight of your excitement. You watched them look at each other, nodding their heads and laughing in some sort of secret language you didn’t quite understand yet as they got up. You made your rounds, getting big hugs from them all, Luke stopping to twirl you around and compliment you on your outfit, “You look wonderful, little one, you’ll fit right in where we’re headed.” They all nodded, smiling hugely at you as Calum came up behind and placed his chin on your shoulder, kissing you swiftly on the neck as he spoke, “Ready to go? We kind of have to be there by 5:50…” he trailed off. “Oooh time restraints, how official of you, matches the punk rock outfits I’m sure,” you giggled out.

“SHE THINKS WE’RE PUNK ROCK!” Michael screamed as he ran outside to the all blacked out SUV that was waiting to take you to your destination, leaving all of you in fits of laughter as you climbed in. “So going with the theme… I’m assuming we’re seeing a band, probably punk rock, right? Maybe pop punk?” you waited but no one answered you so you continued, “Okay, I’m taking that as a yes. So I should prepare for a drummer who goes way hard, a front man who actually plays an instrument and does it well, a guitarist who’s probably way better than he thinks he is, and a bassist who slaps the fuck out of it and makes all the girls swoon in it’s under appreciated sexual wake, am I right? ” You searched their faces as they all looked at each other, doing that unspoken telepathy again before laughing til they couldn’t breathe. Calum had a huge grin on his face as the other boys tried to play the unintentional awkward off, he spoke quickly as you felt the SUV come to a stop, “We will let you be the judge of that one, babydoll, come on, we gotta go.”

In an instant you were out of the car and in the doors of the venue, incredibly confused to why you were coming in the back entrance, walking slowly as you tried to take everything around you in. The boys walked the place like it was nothing, like they’d been here a million times. Calum slipped a lanyard over your neck, briefly telling you it gave you access to anywhere that you wanted in the venue. You studied it as you walked down endless hallways, “5 Seconds of Summer?” you spoke out, playing the name on your lips for the first time, briefly hearing a chorus of giggles from the boys as Luke, Ash, and Mikey disappeared around a corner and Calum held you back, a tight grip on both of your biceps as he looked deep in your eyes. “Things are about to get really crazy okay?” You nodded, not understanding, “Do you trust me?” You nodded again without hesitating, and he shook is head, “No, baby girl, please I need to hear you say it…” he trailed off, pressing his forehead to yours lightly.

You grabbed him by the sides of the face and made him look at you, “Calum Hood, I trust you with my life. I have absolutely no idea what’s going on right now, but I don’t care, I’m all in, I’m along for this crazy ride, I’m so down with whatever it is, as long as it’s with you…” He watched you intently as you finished talking “Remember that,” he said as he chuckled, “that you’re ‘so down’ just… remember that,” he spoke before pressing a hard, ground shaking, spine tingling kiss to your lips as he murmured out a thank you. In an instant a nice woman was leading you through a door to your seat as Calum took off down the hall, yelling back, “I’ll see you in just a minute, okay!”

After being escorted to your seat you sat down and tried to take in as much as you possibly could. You were amazed by the seats, front row and almost center, but just a little to the right where when you looked on stage you were positioned between two mic stands. Before you had time to take anything else in the lights went out and blood-thinning screams pierced through the crowd. You stood up, leaning on the barrier as a figure stepped out and stepped up on the stool behind the drum kit, you immediately recognized the thick accented voice as he yelled at the crowd, “ASH?!” you screamed out in confusion. He looked at you and winked, hitting his snare hard once before three more figures emerged from back stage.

You noticed them in turn, Michael first, guitar in hand as he went to stage right on your far left. Luke second as he ran in, guitar in hand, and up to center stage, looking down at you immediately and shooting you a wink as he started getting the crowd clapping. You finally looked to your right, taking in the view of none other than Calum, bouncing slightly in front of his mic stand, lightly holding his bass before letting it hang to get everyone clapping. You were absolutely floored, and so damn confused. You yelled in his direction, knowing he’d hear you even if no one else did, “What the actual fuck?!” and he laughed outright, shrugging his shoulders a bit as he made a kissy face in your direction. You blushed at his goofiness as the girls around you screamed, “FUCK YOU’RE SO LUCKY!”

You spent the entire night in awe, watching them all individually in turns, lingering much longer on the face and hands of the bassist you liked to think was yours. You tried to keep the million questions you had at bay, knowing that there would be time to ask everything later. Their music was actually amazing and you couldn’t believe that you’d gone without hearing of them. As you danced and sang along to American Idiot, the one song you did know, you found Cal looking at you, a huge grin on his face as he sang the words in sync with you. As the song came to end the boys started up some sassy banter, making the crowd laugh and adore them even more. As Mikey went to introduce a song Cal interrupted him, “Mike you mind if I take this one over?” getting a smirk and a nod in return before continuing, “We’ve never performed this song live before, but I know all you bad ass fans will still know it anyway. This song, while written by Mikey, has come to have a lot of meaning for me due to a very special someone in my life…” the crowd erupted in cheers as you felt a blush spread across your entire body. “This one’s called ‘Wrapped Around Your Finger’ LET’S GO!”

The music started up and you fell into a trance as you listened the four boys work through the song, letting the lyrics sink into your skin and wrap you up in their warmth and heaviness. As the final chords rang and they transitioned into a new song you decided it was time to move. You made your way back through the path you’d been escorted down, passing through many levels of security. When your feet finally stopped you found yourself in the wings, sitting on a box not 20ft to the side of Calum, watching as he worked the crowd and shared in goofy antics with his boys.

As you watched you saw Calum look over at you, shooting you a wink as a new song started, moving around to this new sound, “…And I know now, that I’m so down..” you heard them sing, making your breath hitch in your throat as you saw Calum walking towards Ash’s drums, making him able to actually look at you off stage, winking at you as you realized why he’d told you to remember what you said earlier. You felt your heart swell at the interaction, finding yourself more and more attached and attracted to this boy by the minute.

It felt like an eternity before four tall Aussies came barreling off the stage, handing off their instruments at random and grabbing gratefully at water bottles. In their post show glory they’d moved right past you, all yelling at each other in excitement. You giggled at the sight of them, standing up on the box you’d been sat on, it was like watching four very different but strangely similar schoolgirls interact. “Helllllloooo, earth to rock stars!” you let out from above them. All of their heads whipped around, finally remember what had happened today and that the plan had been put into action. Calum piped up first, “Before we say anything… are you gonna yell at us?” he spoke softly, calm as always.

You practically lost your breath from laughing so hard, “Uhm hell yes I’m gonna yell, how could I not?! THAT WAS THE RADDEST THING EVER DID YOU EVEN SEE YOURSELVES UP THERE ASH WAS ALL BOOM BOOM BOOM,” you made air drumming movements with your hands, “AND THEN MICHAEL WAS ALL,” you dropped to your knees on the box playing a fake air guitar solo with sound effects before standing up and continuing, “LIKE SHIT YOU REALLY ARE PUNK ROCK MIKEY AND LUKE WHERE DID THAT VOICE COME FROM WHAT THE FUCK DUDE AND CAL WHAT THE BALLS YOU CAN’T MAKE SEXUAL BASS TONES AND SING IT’S NOT ALLOWED I ALMOST DIED IT WAS SO GOOD!” you practically yelled at the boys, arms flying everywhere in exaggerated movements with all the excitement you had.

In an instant Cal was in front of you, wrapping his arms around your knees and picking you up, spinning you around towards the boys as you giggled. He released his grip slowly, letting your body slide down his until your eyes were level, your feet still off the ground as his arms held you close. “That...” he chuckled, “was the absolute best reaction we could have possibly gotten from this situation” he spoke bluntly before placing a kiss on your lips swiftly, not wanting to lose the eye contact he had going with you. “Are you still ‘so down’ doll?” he asked in a mumble against your lips, his body relaxing immediately as your lips curved up into a smile as you spoke, “So down, Hood, so fucking down.”

In an instant you felt another pair of arms around you as Michael yelled, “SHE THINKS I’M PUNK ROCK I LOVE HER ALREADY CAL” and everyone erupted in laughter as Ash and Luke walked up, joining in on the group hug. “Hey guys, I know this is a very cute moment and I’m really glad that the nice women over there got a picture of it for us, but you’re all really sweaty and I have a million questions to ask so if you could kindly release me…” you trailed off as the boys stepped back and Cal placed you on your feet, shrinking you back down to your normal height below them.

The five of you made your way back to the dressing room, where the four of them promptly flopped down in their tired states. You kept standing, pacing about the room yelling out questions for anyone to answer:

“Why didn’t you guys tell me?”

“Cal thought it would be bad to bring it up after not telling you the first few times you had dinner” Ash responded. You looked to Cal who nodded his head sheepishly, obviously not proud of that choice.

“How long have you been doing this? That crowd was so big! I feel like an ass for never having heard of you before…” you trailed off.

“3 years. Yeah it was pretty big. Don’t feel bad, now you get to learn all of it, little.” Luke shot out, not looking up from his phone. You smiled at this version of the name he used for you before you continued.

“5 Seconds of Summer... 5 S O S, it’s kinda catchy, I like it!” you shot out, just to be met with a series of groans, “What? What’d I do?” you asked.

“Not 5 S O S, 5sos, spelled like S O S but said like sauce. Try not to let any fans catch you saying it otherwise; they can be fucking brutal about that shit.” Michael retorted, smiling slightly as you nodded and said it back at him, “5sauce, got it.”

“5sauce is way better than that lame name I came up with the last night at dinner… Oh my god that explains why you guys acted so weird when I said you should start a band… you already had one, I’m an idiot… and you’re all shit actors” you laughed out, thinking about all the awkward questions and pauses that’d happened over the past few weeks, clicking things together on your own with your newfound knowledge in tow.

“Wait, fans… how many of them are there? Is this like a global thing?”

“Yeah, doll, they’re every where. They’re the 5sos fam and they’re the reason we’re here in LA writing and recording a new album, they’re the reason we aren’t in Australia playing small gigs, they’re the reason…” Cal trailed off, waiting for you to pace in front of him, grabbing you by the forearm and pulling you down, “the reason that I’m here and was able to find you.” He finished, showering your face in kisses. You squealed, trying to squirm out of his vice like grip as the door swung open.

Their stage manager came in followed by some more of the crew and some producers they were close with as a band, all speaking out forms of “Amazing! Good job!” at the boys proudly. One of them caught a glimpse of the two you, smiling as he made his way over. “Cal, who might this be?” he asked with a smirk on his face. Eyeing him suspiciously, the mans eyes widening in shock as Calum gave him an unexpected answer and huge grin, “John, this is Y/N, she’s my girlfriend.” He proudly proclaimed this as fact, the other boys cheering at the altercation, making you blush at this new title. You stood up and greeted the man, he went for a handshake but you went for a hug, it’s what you do best, that part of your southern upbringing never really fading. “Oh, well, alright then,” he stated, hugging you back as he looked down at Cal and chuckled. Once you released him he kept looking at Cal, shaking his head a bit, “Sorry, it’s just, Calum with a girlfriend is not something I thought I would see anytime soon… you must be awfully special to hold that title with this dude” he stated matter of factly, sporting a genuine smile at you as he walked off to the others and you sat back down.

“The most special girl in the world, my everything… got me wrapped around those pretty little fingers…” Calum trailed off in your ear just for you to hear, placing a warm kiss to your temple.

The next two hours were a blur of meeting people and goofing off and pictures and conversations you’d have a hard time remembering the next day, you had no idea how the boys did it. You were absolutely exhausted, leaning most of your weight on Calum’s shoulder as you walked towards the back door to head home. You slightly remember climbing in the SUV, laying your head down in Cal’s lap as you spread across the seat, your legs draped across Luke’s lap at the end of the row. You briefly remember catching the two boys making eye contact, smiling at each other wordlessly; then, nothing, as you drifted off to sleep in an instant.

**********************

Calum watched as you slept soundly in the back of the SUV with him and Luke, appreciating the rise and fall of your chest as you nuzzled your head against his thigh in your sleep. He couldn’t help but run his fingers through your hair, just wanting an excuse to touch you, comfort you, mark you as his. “You really like her don’t you mate?” Luke whispered it softly, not wanting to wake you up. Cal smiled over at his best mate, lightly stroking your hair to keep it off your face, “More than I even thought was possible… I’ve written all these songs about girls and love just based off of intuition or stories I’ve heard, and then she comes along and threatens to give meaning to every song I’ve ever heard and it’s mind blowing…” he trailed off, trying not to sound too sappy in a car full guys that would probably tease him for it.

“It’s because you love her Cal” Michael spoke up quietly; not bothering to look up from his phone as he stated what he thought was fact. “We see the way you look at her, mate, you give her this look that I’ve only ever seen you wear at shows or with your family, like you’ve never been happier or more content then you are right then,” Ashton tacked on, turning around from his and Michael’s row to look at him. “We’re your three best lads in the world and you’ve never come home running your mouth about a girl, or brought her back to meet us, or taken her to a show and dedicated a fucking song to her, this is different.” He continued, whispering to the best of his ability as he looked down at your sleeping figure and smiled before turning back to his row. Calum replied back as the car pulled up to the complex, “The best kind of different.”

The boys silently made their way to the elevator and in to their apartment, quietly departing to their own rooms to call it a night, all with you cradled in Calum’s arms bridal style, fast asleep on his chest from your long day. He moved quickly, wanting to lay you down so he could get you ready for bed. He set you down on top of the bed, moving to slowly pull off your boots and remove your bandana, appreciating that your body still moved towards the feel of his hands and how goose bumps appeared when he accidentally skimmed over exposed skin. He moved over to other side of his room, undressing as he moved, ready to be in bed after this day. After some debate he decided on wearing a pair of his soccer shorts to bed, not wanting to freak you out in the morning if he was just in his boxers. He moved you both under the duvet slowly, thinking God that you seemed to be a heavy sleeper. He moved to lay down next to you on his back, arms behind his head, recalling the events of the night, smiling to himself at how everything had turned out. As his eyes started to flutter shut in his exhaustion he felt you roll over onto his side, gravitating into his warmth and letting out a sigh in your sleep. He stopped himself from chuckling, not wanting to wake you by making his chest shake, instead just dropping an arm down around you and tucking you into him, falling asleep to the best sleep he’d had in months.

**********************

You woke up to the sound of light snores surrounding you, blinking your eyes open you found a sleeping Calum next to you, arms and legs sprawled out at random, half a leg off the bed in his deep state of sleep. You let out a hushed giggle at the sight before slowly getting out of bed, quietly padding across the room and out down the hallway in search of a cup of tea. You found an electric kettle on the countertop, happy to find that part so easily. You turned it on to heat up the water as you searched for a mug. After many attempts at opening the right cupboard you finally located them… sitting on the highest shelf. You sighed in frustration at their height and climbed on the counter, standing up on it to reach a mug. “Whatcha doin’ there little one?” you heard behind you as you got your hands on one, not evening needing to turn around to know who it was. “Hi, Luke, I needed a coffee mug but you are all giants and I couldn’t reach them.” You spoke softly as you turned around, being met with the big blue orbs of exactly who you thought it was. He walked up and offered you a hand, helping you down from the counter without making too much noise to wake up his sleeping band mates.

“Why are you up, Y/N? It’s barely 6am…” he quizzed. You shrugged as you put the mug down on the counter, “I dunno, I wake up at this time a lot, opting to make a cup of tea and watch the sunrise before working towards sleep again, it’s become kind of a habit of mine from coming home late at night from a shoot or waking up early to complete one, just getting myself to take my time and enjoy something so simple is nice. Speaking of which, please tell me I can find some tea bags in this place…” you trailed off hopefully. Luke responded as he walked off towards a cupboard, “See, I wish I had that good of a reason to be up right now, something sweet and deep… but alas I am just hungry, as always, and in need of toast with vegemite on it,” he responded, handing you a box of tea bags as he moved around to make his food. You laughed at his reasoning, making your tea quietly, enjoy the comfortable silence between you, you could already tell that while you got along well with all three of the other boys, Luke would secretly be your favorite, taking him in as your makeshift best friend.

Luke sat on the couch while he ate way more than what he’d come out for as you sat on the window sill and watched as the rays of color came into the sky and painted it in soft hues, both of you telling stories to each other about your families, laughing and being sympathetic when need be. He was so fond of his brothers and parents and didn’t try to pry too much when you told him about your parents. It was nice to talk to someone about it sometimes, it had been enough time that you’d come to terms with their passing, but it still sucked not to have them around anymore, it just made you miss your little sister even more. Luke watched as you brought your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms tight around them and putting your head down on them after talking about the night you last saw your sister. He moved over to the window, sitting down on the floor below you and tugging lightly on your ankle. You hummed out, letting him know you were listening. “I know it’s hard and you’ve been through a lot, but just… don’t feel like you’re alone, Y/N. You have us… I know you’re Calum’s girlfriend and you guys are fucking great together, but you’ve got us too, little one. Ash and Mike and I are always gonna be here for you, too, you’re part of the family now, like it or not you’ve got us for as long as you stay around…” You lifted your head up to look at him, unable to meet his smile without granting one back. You placed your hand over his on your ankle and squeezed, squeaking out a thank you at his kind words before standing up, him mimicking your movements and then wrapping you in a hug.

After placing your dishes in the sink you made your way back to Calum’s room, quietly slinking into bed and rolling over close to him, as if sensing you he slightly woke up, turning on his side, arms falling around you and bringing you back hard against his chest, whispering “mine” before dozing right back off to sleep. You allowed your body to do the same as it swam in his warmth and in his words, falling asleep with the biggest of smiles gracing your face.

You woke up several hours later to an incessant noise blaring from your phone, shaking you awake from your comfy position you pried Calum’s hands off your waist, causing him to stir and grumble at you for moving him. You mumbled a quick sorry as you grabbed your phone, immediately squealing at the sight of Y/S/N on the screen. You quickly answered the FaceTime call from her, grinning ear to ear. “OH MY GOSH Y/S/N HI BABY HOW ARE YOU?!” You practically yelled at the phone, causing Calum to reach over and pat you on the thigh, trying his best to make you be quiet so he could sleep more, eventually giving up and sitting back against the headboard to watch you interact with her.

“Y/N, this is a very serious phone call I need to ask you a question.”

“Um, alright, is everything okay? What’s going on Y/S/N?”

“Were you at the 5sos concert in LA last night?”

“Uh, yeah, I was, you know about them? Wait how’d you know I was there? What’s this about?” You questioned farther, ignoring Cal’s snicker behind you at your sister knowing who they were.

“Y/N, I’m 17, almost 18, not dead. Of course I know who they are, there’s a damn poster on my wall, they’re fucking amazing. THIS IS ALL BESIDE THE POINT. So I get on tumblr this morning and I’m creeping and someone’s tagged me in a post and there’s this vine of Calum, he’s the bassist in case you didn’t know,” you briefly hear muffled laughter behind you and give him the side eye, “and he’s blowing a kiss at this girl and it pans over and I swore on my life it was you and the girl added ‘looks like your sister from pics you posted, omg!’ and I’m freaking out like WHAT THE BALLS MY SISTER MOVES TO LA FOR LIKE A MONTH AND SHE’S FRONT ROW AT 5SOS WITHOUT ME?! Explain yourself, woman.”

“Whoah, that was a lot all at once. Okay, lets start off with, yes that was definitely probably me in the vine or whatever, but I need to tell you something okay? Promise me you won’t freak out…”

“Okay, sis, what’s up now you’re acting weird…”

You slowly moved your phone back to make room and Calum scrunched in next to you, smiling big at your sister on the other end. “Y/S/N, I want you to meet Calum…”

“This is a joke. You’re kidding. You went to their show and bagged the bassist. You’re fucking kidding, what the balls, shit, uh… Hi Cal… Er, Calum…”

He smiled brightly at her ranting, chuckling slightly at her insinuations, “Hi, Y/S/N, you can call me Cal that’s alright. It’s nice to meet you though, your sister has told me a lot about you. I’m sorry I blew a kiss at her but you see, she’s had me wrapped around her finger for the last month and I finally made her my girlfriend just last night and I couldn’t contain myself, I hope your lads aren’t too mad…” he trailed of jokingly, obviously trying to appease her and calm her down, it working absolutely flawlessly.

“Holy balls she’s the one you dedicated the song to. To her… mother of God what’s happening right now is this even real…” she almost mumbled to herself, shocked by all things happening.

Cal abruptly took the phone from you, standing to move about to the rest of the apartment, “Y/S/N, if you’re willing, would you like to meet the rest of the boys? You have to promise not to scream, you can keep cursing though, we generally enjoy that,” he smiled cheekily at her as you followed behind, dying to see her reactions to all of this.

“…really? I can meet them?” she asked sheepishly, almost bashful at the idea.

He smiled widely at her, “Yeah, over FaceTime for now, but hopefully we can bring you out to visit soon and you can come and be lads with us, yeah? But first you’ve gotta tell me who your favorite is…” he smirked at her, pausing in the hallway to get the information.

She wasted not even a second in answering his question, “CAKE. Also, fuck yes I want to come out there so bad.” She was grinning ear to ear at all the possibilities in her head, ecstatic at what you’d gotten yourself into over there.

“Ah, that’s my girl, solid ship choice. Well you’ve already got half of that down, and if you’re anything like Y/N over here, you’ll have the other half, who is your age-ish might I add, falling at your feet. But lets do Mikey first as he’s who I see on the couch,” he replied, you weren’t sure what most of the first part of that meant, but you went along with it anyway, enjoying seeing them goof off together.

“MIKEEEEEYYYYY! I’ve got someone I want you to meet, okay? And be nice, you’re gonna think she’s cool, mostly because it’s Y/N’s sister and you adore Y/N,” he stated quickly, not giving him anytime to respond, just plopping next to him with the phone out to capture them both.

“Hi, Y/S/N! Fuck you look just like a mini version of your sister that’s so weird, awe, you’re blushing that’s so cute, I don’t have that affect on her,” he turned to you with a frown, “Why don’t you blush more?!” he shouted, erupting giggles from your sister, “See, she thinks I’m funny… LAUGH! BLUSH!” he shouted.

“I make her do both of those things, she doesn’t need it from you, you ass! Sorry, Y/S/N, he’s really fucking loud all of the time…” Cal trailed off, trying to ease everything over again.

“Cal… Michael fucking Clifford just called me cute and he knew my name, I’m going to die from heart palpitations, there are no apologies in this situation,” she spoke sassily, drawing laughs from everyone around as a curious Ashton called over from the kitchen, “What’s so funny?”

“Y/N’s sister is on FaceTime with us, but she’s apparently going to die sometime very soon due to 5sos related events,” Mikey shot back with a voice full of laughter.

Ashton ran over from the kitchen and jumped the couch yelling, “NOOOOO! Don’t die! I haven’t gotten to talk to you yet that’s not fair!” and grabbing the phone from Calum’s hand, taking it with him back to the kitchen. “Hi, Y/S/N! How’re you?” he asked politely, pouring himself a cup of coffee and putting some bread in the toaster.

“What the balls you know who I am… I’m good, fantastic actually. How’re you Ash? Um, Ashton?” she trailed off awkwardly, trying to maintain her composure.

“You can call me Ash, we’re friends now. I know you because you’re part of Y/N’s family, and she is now part of our family, also you’re part of the 5sos fam so I already know that I love you before all of that. But I am swell, I’m making toast with-“ your sister cut him off confidently, “Vegemite. I know. We all know, you’re obsessed!” she laughed out, finding a comfort in Ashton just like you do. “Smart girl, dear, very smart indeed.” He smiled at her sweetly, right before you grabbed the phone from him and he yelled, “Hey I was talking to her!” and making her giggle outright.

You laughed slightly and called over your shoulder, “Yeah well now I’m taking her to meet Mr. Lucas!” you spoke in a sing-song voice, laughing as the blood rushed from her face and she started freaking out, “Y/S/N! Calm down! It’s just Luke, he’s a cuddly little giant, no harm can come from this, he’s a sweetheart and one of my best friends, he’s family now, sis!” You ran into Luke’s room to find him sitting against the headboard, scrolling through his phone sleepily.

“Goodmorning, little one, what’s up?” he asked as you jumped up on his bead and plopped down between his legs with your back to his chest, hiding the camera with your phone, but he heard her voice as you forgot to mute her, “Holy shit that’s so cute you weren’t kidding why does he call you that is… fuck Y/N you’re so lucky…” she trailed off and he turned your face to look at his, silently questioning you.

You laughed and turned back around, keeping your thumb over the camera and speaking, “Okay, Luke, you know my sister right?” you asked, he nodded, “Yeah, Y/S/N, I know, why? Wait, is that her? Do I get to meet her?” he asks, actually sounding excited despite his usual grumpy mornings you’d been warned of. Your sisters voice traveled out of the phone, “Holy balls, Luke knows who I am this is not a drill, this is… Nope no words, I got nothing.” You dropped your thumb from the screen in laughter as you spoke, “Luke, meet Y/S/N, and Y/S/N, meet Luke!”

You watched as he went to smile at her, waving at the camera before dropping his hand, his eyes getting big, a blush spread across his face as he just stared at her, completely losing his ability to form words. You looked back at the camera and saw her in pretty much the same state. You got up slowly, pecking Luke on the top of the head and telling them you were going to tell Cal something before running out of the room, leaving them to figure that out.

You ran into the living room, flopping across Michael and Calum’s laps, laughing hysterically at what you’d just witnessed, practically panting from laughing so hard. Cal just looked down at you, patting his hands on your tummy as he spoke, “What is it doll? Did Luke fuck up? Was it epic?” You nodded hard before finally finding words, “He took the phone,” pause for laughter, “and he tried to speak and he went total clam on her,” another pause for laughter, “but she did the same thing, so now they’re just there, staring at each other and he’s just like 5 years old it’s so damn cute,” you couldn’t control yourself, laughing so hard you started coughing and Ash had to bring you some water as they all informed you that this was just a typical day in the life of Luke. You could faintly hear the sound of laughter from the back of the apartment, Luke and your sisters combined, happy that they’d gotten past that moment.

“So, doll, what’re you up to today? I was thinking maybe a movie and take out at yours?” he smiled sweetly, eyes distracted as his hands went back to making a small beat on your belly. You sat up and frowned at him as you spoke, “I can’t tonight, Cal, I have a night shoot across town that I absolutely can’t miss, someone’s gotta take the pictures, and that someone is me,” you smiled cheekily, always happy to think about your wonderful job. In an instant Calum’s eyes went from sad puppy to excitement at his thought, “Well, why don’t I just tag along? See what you do for a night, hmm? Would that be okay?” You thought about it for a minute before shrugging your shoulders, telling him he could be like your assistant since you never cared to have one before. As you discussed times and plans a blushing Luke came scurrying out his room, practically running at you from behind the couch. He grabbed the sides of your face from behind and kissed the top of your head, dropping your phone in your lap as he ran back off towards his room with only a single sentence yelled before the door shut again, “You’re the best, little one, thank you so fucking much!” You couldn’t help but laugh before Mikey cut you off, “He’s gonna fuck your sister when she comes to town, I bet you $50 right now.” You couldn’t help but laugh again, shaking his hand in this bet to solidify it as Cal just shook his head and murmured, into your shoulder, “What am I gonna do with you?”

**********************

As the night went on you would find that taking Calum to work with you was harder than you anticipated. He couldn’t sit still for five minutes, his laughter was infectious and distracting, he was too curious and felt the need to touch every piece of equipment you had, but worse than all of that he felt the need to touch you. Constantly his hands were running up and down your sides, sneaking a quick grasp of your bum, grazing over your boobs, sliding up your thighs, letting his lips find any part of you as soon as you got close enough, he was impossible to satisfy in this environment. It didn’t help that he always looked so damn good, black skinny jeans, all black converse, his favorite grey army tank, and a black snapback to top it all off.

“Jesus, Cal, you’re insatiable I swear, just hold out a little bit longer, please? I need to get a few more quality shots in, and then I’ll pay you all the world’s attention, okay? This is my job… like being a rock star is yours, taking pictures and writing about them is mine.” You spoke as evenly and as calmly as you possibly could, trying to keep your mind clear of the wetness pulling in your legs from his touch. He smiled up at you from his chair, reaching forward for both of your hands and stroking your knuckles under his touch as he spoke, “I know, I know, I’m sorry, it’s just, god seeing you so passionate about something and so into it, I just can’t help myself, you’re so fucking beautiful I don’t know how to handle it yet…” he trailed off, trying not to all mushy in front of the crew. You laughed in a way that sent fluttering pangs through his chest, your smile reaching ear to ear at his words before kissing him swiftly and walking back over to the set, leaving him flustered and impatient.

The cab ride home was suffocating, neither of you willing to break first but both of you equally pent up and frustrated, craving to give the other all the worlds attention, to have them begging for more, to just relieve the sexual tension thickening the air. You whimpered slightly as the chorus to “Take Me To Church” played over the radio, Calum leaning to whisper in your ear, “Nobody could ever worship you and your body the way that I will…” sending shocks up your spine and a heat to pool within you as he laid his lips on your sweet spot right below your ear. As the driver pulled up to the complex Calum literally threw money at him before bolting out, your hands in his, running backwards and pulling you along towards the elevator. Living on the second floor you’d never taken it, but you adored it so much the moment its doors closed and Calum had you slammed up against the wall, attacking your neck and collarbone with his mouth, sloppily nipping and sucking and biting at the flesh, desperately trying to leave his mark for the world to see. He slid his hands down from your hips, over your ass with a squeeze and down to the back of your thighs, as he whispered for you to jump. You wrapped yourself tightly around him, not even considering breaking apart as he moved you quickly from the elevator and out towards your apartment, only stopping to grab the keys out of your back pocket and unlock the door before slamming it shut, turning the lock, and reattaching his lips to yours.

Calum carried you deftly into your bedroom, placing you down on the edge of the bed as he went back and the door and shut it softly behind you, a stiff contrast to the rushed movements of earlier. He walked over to you slowly, taking both of his hands in yours and suddenly dropping to his knees. “God dammit Y/N, please, let me be true to my word, let me worship every inch of you like you’re my fucking religion, let me treat you like the goddess that you are. Fuck please let me have you, I want to take you so badly, let me show you, doll, let me show you what I have a hard time saying.” You couldn’t believe the sight, you had made Calum Hood, the cocky sexual fucker, beg for you, plead to be with you out of desperation. You’d never seen anything more attractive; you practically whimpered over every word he spoke, letting them cover your skin in a warmth only he had.

You placed a hand on the back of his neck, drawing him towards you until your lips were brushing before you spoke, “Calum Hood, you already have me, I am one hundred percent yours for the taking, whenever and however you want. And I, fuck baby,” you paused, looking into his ever darkening eyes, “I fucking want this.” Was all you had time to say before his lips came crashing down on yours, moving to his feet as he hovered over you, clutching on to your shoulders and dragging you up to your feet as he slowly spun you around. He gathered all your hair together to one side, placing it over your shoulder so he could kiss at your neck while slowly, almost torturously unzipping your dress, letting one finger trail behind in his wake on the new skin, erupting your body in goose bumps. “Fuck you’re so responsive...” was all he could mutter out, barely audible, but so full of truth.

He leaned down and spread kisses across your shoulder blades, knocking the dress off one shoulder at a time until it pooled at your feet, he gripped you by the waist and you picked up, moving backwards a step before placing you down, leaving your flats and dress for the morning and turning you to him. You smiled as a groan ripped through his throat at the sight of you in a black lace bra with a matching thong. “You’re so fucking incredible and beautiful and I better tell you that every day or you should kick my ass because I’m so not worthy, but I’m so fucking lucky my little doll.” You felt a blush creeping across your entire body at his words, igniting into flames the moment he cupped your face tightly, bringing your lips to his and capturing them in battle of dominance, easily winning and biting down on your bottom lip, using your whimper as an invite to explore your mouth with his tongue, still loving the taste of you so much more than he thought was possible.

You tugged at his shirt, wanting him to be as undressed as you are, wanting to see the curves and defined shapes of his body against yours tightly, flexing and rubbing in the best of ways. He parted just long enough to throw his shirt off before attaching his lips on to your neck, covering the space of your jaw and neck and collarbone with concentration, wanting to capture every inch of it like there was nothing he’d ever wanted more in the world. You let out a loud, breathy moan at his touch, suddenly thankful for your lack of roommates. You slowly raked your nails down his shoulders and over his biceps, leaning back at the force of his lips taking you over, before you could stop yourself a groan left your lips laced heavily with, “Cal, please, please do something…” not being able to fight off the pressure between your legs any longer.

“Fuck say that again,” he breathed out, tangled up with a groan of his own as he tried to subtly resituate his growing member. You begged for him again, pleading for him to relieve the enormous pressure he’d caused in your core. In an instant he’d picked you up and had you down on the bed, situated between your legs and hovering over your body, one hand on your back firmly arching it so your chests were flush together as he unhooked your bra, sliding it off slowly before letting it fall to the floor. You ran your hands through his hair as you watched his eyes cloud over in pure lust. He leaned down and kissed you, slowly this time. It all felt different, it felt perfect, his lips melding perfectly in with the shape of yours, all you could feel was desire and… love, he was trying to tell you something he was having a hard time vocalizing, you could feel it. As his hands traced over every inch of your body, as his lips made their way across your jaw, down your neck, over your collarbones, you could feel every kiss imprinting into your skin with the mark of something new.

You couldn’t stop your hips from bucking up into his, grinding onto his jean clad hardened length and stifling a moan at the feeling it created. You felt him tense up, dropping his head into the valley of your breasts where he’d been placing warm open mouthed kisses, “Wh-what’s wrong Cal?” you stammered out, breathing had become harder and harder the more he worked you up, “If we go any farther, I’m not going to be able to stop myself,” he spoke quietly, trying to find every ounce of self control he had left, “you’re too fucking good to me, I need to make sure that you want this…” he looked into your eyes, reading them for any sign of hesitation. When he found none he quirked his head to the side, wordlessly asking you what you already knew he needed, verbal confirmation. “Calum Thomas Hood, please. I want this and you want this. Don’t stop yourself, don’t hold back… Please, just be with me, take me, make me yours...” you trailed off at the sight of the grin spreading across his face.

“Oh Y/N, my sweet little doll, you know damn well you’re already mine.” Was the last thing you heard him say before everything was drowned out in low moans, his mouth attached firmly to your left nipple, sucking and licking around it slowly, groaning at the way your body shuddered when he grazed it with his teeth, all while kneading the other. He continued his attack on your chest until he was satisfied with you writing beneath him, moving to leave hot, wet kisses down the softness of your belly and your sides, chuckling as your hips continuously bucked, searching for any kind of friction to ease your dripping core.

He reached down and cupped your covered heat, lightly running his fingers over the damp material, face falling into a hard smirk at the sounds of your whimpers as he held your hips down. “Patience, doll, I promise it’ll be worth it, just lemme take you in for a minute…” he trailed off, moving to kneel in between your legs, lightly stroking over the skin of your thighs, you barely heard him mumble “so fucking soft” as he leaned down and kissed your hip bones lightly, watching his shoulders shudder as goose bumps danced over your skin. He slowly put two fingers on each hip, tucking them under the waistband of your thong and slowly pulling the offending material up and off, holding your ankles together straight up in the air.

You never even heard them hit the ground, you only heard the dark moan that bubbled out of Calum’s lips as he looked down to meet your fully naked body, running his free hand over your ass and up your slit once, spreading your legs back open and fully appreciating all you had to offer him. “Jesus fucking Christ, Y/N, I didn’t think it could get any better…” he spoke softly. You found yourself panting at the visual of him kneeling in front of you, mouth slightly ajar, using both his hands to fully spread you open, you heard him hiss at the sight, a smirk playing on his lips as he finally made contact.

He placed one hand between your hips, simultaneously holding you down and letting his thumb find your clit, rubbing lazy circles as the fingers on his other hand dipped between your folds, teasing and spreading your wetness around. “Mmm, so wet already and I’ve only started. Is this all for me?” he asked slyly, quirking up an eyebrow at you as he reveled in the power he was gaining from you. You nodded your head quickly, opening your mouth to speak when he tutted at you for not answering him, “Yes, Cal, all of it, just please for the love of God, do something, anything,” you begged, knowing he would do whatever made you happy. In an instant you felt his lips on your center, his tongue broadly licking up from your entrance.

He started slowly circling your sensitive nub, flicking it and lightly grazing it with his teeth, licking down through your folds again and returning, starting a pace that made you weave your fingers through his hair and pull lightly at the roots in appreciation. But as his pace increased and his sucks and swirls became harsher, you couldn’t find it in you to hide your moans anymore, letting them softly roll out of your throat as he brought a finger to your entrance and slowly pushed inside, pulling back for a moment to catch his breath, “Fuck you taste amazing” he mumbled out as he worked on slightly opening you before finding a fast pace for both his tongue and finger to work on you. Just as a heat started to spread across your body he slipped in another finger, catching you off guard and creating a knot in your stomach at the immense pleasure it brought.

It only took a few moments of this before you were teetering on edge, moaning out a chorus of curses and his name. “Come on, beautiful, I know you can, please come for me, let me get a real taste of you, let go,” he spoke softly against you, sending vibrations and encouragements straight to the knot he’d caused in your stomach, unraveling it and sending a surge of pleasure to every inch of your body. All you saw was white as your back arched off the bed and he slowed down, working you just enough to elongate your powerful high.

As you fell back against the bed you felt him remove his fingers before gracing you with one last lick up your slit to make sure he’d gotten all he wanted, rubbing soothing circles on your hips when you whimpered at his touch in your sensitive state. As he climbed back up your body he trailed kisses across your skin and spoke, “You’re a fucking goddess, Y/N, I had to stop myself from making you go twice just because I want to see you like that every single day, you’re an actual angel.” He didn’t let you reply, instead silencing you with his lips, intertwining both his hands in yours above your head and getting lost in your lips. Small nips and moans from the both of you making the passion rise. As your lips moved in sync you became overly aware of his seemingly painfully hard dick pressing into your thigh.

You reached your hand down between the two of you, palming him over his jeans lightly, “Cal-Calum, let me take care of you, please?” you asked, looking up at him with the most innocent eyes and pout you could manage. He spoke as he moved off you, standing to take off his belt and jeans and boxers all in one go, “Jesus, Y/N, that look is going to get me in trouble one day… but no, doll, not today, I can’t wait any longer to be inside you, I won’t last if you do and I need you to feel this properly.” You looked down from his face, realizing he was now completely naked in front of you, and you felt the air hitch in your throat, forcing a small gasp from your mouth. You hadn’t given any thought to his size before, but any expectation you’d had was met and conquered. Realizing you’d been staring for longer than necessary your eyes shot back up to meet his, finding a smug grin resting on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at you.

“I should really start filming your reactions to new things, they’re always brilliant and positive, I love it,” he joked, chuckling as a deep blush set in across your face. In a moments time he’d made his way back into bed with you, lying down and gently rolling you over on top of him. You quickly wiggled around, trying to comfortably straddle his waist, laying your hands on his chest and tracing over his tattoos as he spoke out softly, “Y/N, are you ready?” You stopped tracing and looked up to meet his gaze, immediately smiling at the sight of him. You moved forward and grabbed his snapback, placing it backwards on your head and nodding, “Yes, baby, I’m ready, I promise,” trying to assure him this is what you really wanted.

He groaned at your action, his grip on your waist tightening, “Don’t you dare think about taking that off, this is a whole new level of attraction… But okay, doll. We’ll start like this, yeah?” he asked, trying to make sure you were okay with it before he continued. You just nodded again; smiling at the handsome man below you that belonged to you. You nodded again, closing your eyes as he reached between you, pumping himself a few times before lining himself up at your entrance.

He grabbed your hands off his chest, intertwining them with his own as he slowly thrusted in, taking his time to let you adjust to his length, only stopping once he’d filled you completely and your head was hanging down, taking in a deep breath to steady yourself as you stretched to accommodate his size. He brought your hands to lips, kissing over the knuckles lightly, knowing you needed a moment before he could continue. But all it took was eye contact and a nod and he was already lifting up your hips, bringing you down and thrusting back in, starting a rhythm against your hips that felt better than anything you could’ve imagined.

You slowly regained control, beginning to truly ride him, letting his hands guide your waist as you bounced on his length, rocking your hips for all the friction you could as he buried himself deep with in you to the chorus of your moans. You looked down to see Calum with his eyes screwed shut, slightly panting and letting out small moans of his own as his hands dug into your waist much harder than you’d realized. You lightly ran your fingernails down his chest, eliciting the most beautiful groan you’d ever heard from his mouth as his hands moved down and firmly cupped your ass in response, giving you a light smack, but only groaning harder when his plan backfired and you clenched around him in pleasure at the feeling. He couldn’t resist doing it again, his palm landing flat against your ass in a flawless mix of pain and pleasure, earning a loud moan as you involuntarily clenched around his length.

He flipped you over quickly, spreading your legs wider as he hovered over you and thrusted back in. He was showing no mercy, pounding into you in a way that should have seemed desperate, but just felt perfect. He immediately leaned down and got his lips on you everywhere that he could reach, heightening the pleasure to the best of his ability. When he was satisfied with the trail of dark marks leading from your jaw down to your chest he sat back up, not missing a beat as he latched onto the back of your knees, pushing your legs back towards your chest, letting him in deeper than ever. You groaned loudly at the change, immediately chanting his name in a chorus of moans as he perfectly hit your gspot with every single thrust, “Fuck, Cal, that’s-” you started, being interrupted by him, “I know, doll, are you gonna come for me?” he asked, his voice hoarse as he slowed down a bit, trying to time this correctly. You whimpered in response, nodding your head violently as your voice betrayed you, overwhelmed by the pleasure he could make you feel.

He brought one of his hands down and started rubbing furiously at your clit again before picking up his previous pace, thrusting hard and deep without fail, desperately chasing both of your orgasms at once. Almost in unison you whispered out “So close…” as he mumbled, “ ’M gonna cum” before hitting a stride that would knock you both off the edge. You grasped at his shoulders and back, raking your nails harshly down his back while he buried his head in your neck, biting harshly at the flesh there. An instant later you were sent soaring into your high, it hit you much harder than the last, leaving you screaming out his name so loud you were sure the neighbors heard, but you couldn’t have cared less as you felt him hitting his high, completely bottoming out in you as he let go, groaning out nothing but curses and your name as he finally pulled out and collapsed on to you, wrapping you up in his arms.

Neither of you dared move for a few minutes, bodies stuck together in sweat as you came down and caught your breath; him leaving you hundreds of little kisses on your neck and shoulder as you played with his hair. You reveled in the way he’d made you feel, like you were the only girl in world worthy of anything, he’d made you feel like the most perfect version of yourself, he’d made you feel so loved… love. That’s when it all clicked. The feeling you got before, the feelings during, and now this one… he really was trying to tell you something he didn’t know how to say. He loved you. You were so sure of it and you were going to do something about it.

“Cal?” you let out quietly, not wanting to be too loud with his ear so close to your lips. “Hmm? What is it, doll?” he asked, returning to placing kissed along your exposed skin. You took a deep breath, deciding that things were never going to be quite normal with him so you might as well just jump in. “I love you, too… you know that right?” You asked quietly. You closed your eyes, focusing on trailing your fingertips down his spine as you awaited his answer. In a flash he was hovering above you, hands firmly planted on either side of your head. “Open your eyes, doll.” He spoke softly, you smiled before you opened them, you could almost hear it in his voice; he wasn’t going to deny it. “There’s my girl,” he added, quietly cradling one of your cheeks in his hand, rubbing his thumb across it slowly as he smiled down at you, “You felt it, didn’t you? Is that how you knew?” You nodded in response, nuzzling your head against his palm, finding happiness in it’s touch. “I told you, I’m shit with words, I mean well I really do, but I’m better at actions… I couldn’t find a way to tell you, I’d already told the guys, turns out they knew before I did,” you giggled at his rant, knowing it was 100% true, “but nothing I could think of was good enough to tell you, none of my ideas were worthy, except for this one. I was scared to tell you, but you gave me all the bravery I needed to show you… I love you, Y/N, I really fucking love you and it’s new to me, but god I want to scream it to the whole world.” He ended his rant with a big, wet, sloppy, Calum kiss, your favorite kind.

Before you could speak again he was up and moving about the room, pulling on his boxers and throwing his t-shirt at you. You gladly accepted and took his hat off, putting it on your nightstand and putting on Cal’s shirt. He pointed to the dresser, “Panties are…where?” he asked; you pointed to the top drawer. He pulled out a pair of boy shorts and flung them at you, chuckling when you caught them and stood up on the bed to slide them on and do a little dance, laughing yourself when his shirt dropped low enough to completely cover them. He held up his finger, briefly leaving the room, as you plopped back down on your bed, pulling the covers down and situating your pillows. He came back in the room a moment later, sitting down two glasses of water before placing a straw in one. You giggled at how well he knew you, taking hold of the straw and glass and downing almost all of it. As you set it back down you felt two strong arms pulling you back until you back thudded against a warm chest.

You immediately relaxed in his arms, feeling right at home with your head resting peacefully on his bicep with both his arms protecting you from the world. He nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck; unable to stop the smile he placed against the skin there. “Y/N?” he whispered quietly, you simply hummed in response to let him know you were listening, “Thank you, for not thinking I was crazy for sitting down in your booth that night, and for opening up your life to me, and for taking mine in, and for loving the band, for loving me, it means the world to me that you’re so willing to go on this adventure with me…” he continued. You listened carefully, pushing away the feeling of him saying all of this against your skin. “I’ll say you’re welcome just this once, because I know it’s what you want to hear. But I should be thanking you, for making this new town and wherever you are, my home. It’s been so long since I’ve felt like I was part of a real family, but I don’t even have to feel it anymore, I know I am. I have you, and Lukey, and Ash, and Mikey here with me and that’s everything.”

His arms tightened around you as he placed what felt like a million kisses on your neck, making you giggle from the feeling. The rest of the night was spent in a chorus of faint “I love you so fucking much” until you were fast asleep in each others embrace, waiting on the next page of your adventure.


End file.
